Luna Clan
History During the time of the Great Ninja War, the Luna Clan was a clan once known for its strong Male Ninja. During this time, the Luna Clan was known for its amazing ability called; "Reaper." A technique which was taught to only the Males of the Clan. Considering this, the Luna Clan was very sexist during this time. The males believed that the females were worthless and only use was for sex. The higher up Males, the "Twilights" of the Clan decided it was time they become higher known and higher ranked. Desperately looking for a clan to attack, they decided to attack the Uchiha Clan. The men ran into battles and showed off their amazing techniques with Scythe Warfare. But, the Uchiha showed off more amazing techniques within battle, even copying their "Reaper" technique and using it against them. It was then the leader of the Uchiha Clan went in to attack the clan directly. The male defences were quickly beaten, but a female rose to the battle. It was the color of the chakra this young Women had that paused their battles. Their leader calming the battle decided they would forgive the Luna Clan because of this young women's bravery and left the Clan defeated. This Women's name was "Luna, Aito." Despite being saved, the males of the clan arose and attacked her. They were insulted and they believed she went out of line, despite just being saved. Aito, out of anger, activated the power of her Doujutsu that very second. With so much anger, she defeated the Males of the Clan and then went to the "Twilight," and killed them all off in her own rage. The clan was immediately weaken from this but with her new Doujutsu allowing her to see chakra, she immediately saw that the females of the clan were different. They were more special than the rest of the Clan. It was then she decided to take place as Clan Leader and every generation would be a female of the clan. The males of the Clan, now being weaker, became slaves as such. It was anger that started the whole thing, so Aito announced that "Those with enough anger would be dubbed as Slaves to the Clan. Those who are gentile will always be higher up." Through stereotypes of that time, the men were immediately dubbed as "Anger." Even newborns were decided for this the second they were born. The Luna Clan soon joined Rain as it colonized from the Fuuma Clan itself. The Luna Clan was considered an honorable and royal Clan of the Rain Village, being called; "The Rain Village's Princesses." Because of their Royal Status, the men were never able to be shown in public with any other Luna Clan member without having their head either covered, married, or being a body guard. The Females of the clan itself were mainly recognizable because they would be the only ones within the Clan who would not hold the scythe at this time. The males would always hold Scythes because they would need it, but of course Reaper was still a technique able to used properly, but unfortunately for them the females of the clan created an even stronger technique called, "Reap" off of their Kekkai Genkai. It was during the time of war, the Ketsueki Clan became involved with the Luna Clan. The Ketsueki Clan's leader met up with the Luna Clan's new leader. It was decided they'd perform a trade. Because of the way the seal worked, the Ketsueki would need a partner and the Luna Clan had tons of males they really didn't need. They would trade off these males in return they'd get money. The males didn't feel betrayed, but in fact felt more useful and found it and honor in which they could be useful to the very beautiful women they sought. The Luna clan being very graceful, the females never really orchestrated in bloodshed while the Males performed the gruesome dark work of assassination, being very useful to the Ketsueki Clan because of their great-skills in movement. Because of this it became clear to the Ketsueki Clan that the males were being treated incorrectly. It took about 70 years for something to be done, in which the Ketsueki Clan stopped accepting Luna Clan members. They decided it has become more than enough, and told them off to stop treating their males as such. To the Ketsueki Clan's surprise, it was the Males that defended the Females. The leaders and officials of the Clan stopped business with the Ketsueki Clan at this time and for once in a long time, the Males were administered within the "Twilights" of the Clan. But only one Male. It became a tradition through generation that the higher ups of the Clan would be considered "Twilight" and only 10 would be allowed within them. Only 1 could be a Male, the rest being Females. The Males of the Luna Clan were not grateful for this. Instead, everytime they would attempt to kill this Male within the ranks because they believed it was not right for a Male to be so high-up with a female within the Clan. It has become apparent, despite the sexism lowered down within the females, the Males started to become feministic and hate themselves as Men. It was finally then the leader of the Luna Clan decided in which any Men entered into the Twilight would be given One of the Doujutsu user's eyes, so they could be noticed as a Female and a Male within the higher ranks. Abilities The Luna Clan is known for having an amazing Kekkai Genkai which even enables them a Doujutus. The Luna Clan calls this Kekkai Genkai Trait; "Gentile Moon Path." This Kekkai Genkai not only changes their chakra types, but they become masters of Chakra even more so than the Hyuuga Clan. They can emit chakra out of their body within mastering ways but it becomes apparent based off of their eye color which stage of this Kekkai Genkai they have. Once born, the females start off with a Kekkai Genkai called, Konkenzangan(Soul-Seeing Eye.) This doujutsu wasn't able to be activated but merely would stay on forever, which would decide the power of a Luna Clan member, the color of their eyes. Once they'd reach stage 6 of the Kekkai Genkai their chakra control would become so amazing that they would be able to mimic the males of the Clan and perform techniques like "Luna Scythe." Or even learn techniques like "Reap" or "Astral." The males of the clan on the other hand mainly have techniques rotating around their own scythe. They are known for their most powerful Scythe technique, "Reaper" which was what the Luna Clan was first known for. After generations the "Reaper" technique has become signifigantly weaker, but it was decided at one point in time that "Reaper" would originally be used to kill any target. Because of the way the Kekkai Genkai works, techniqually the males have it but the genes do not show up within the Males. This is what allows them to use "Reaper" and what allows the Females to use the even stronger variant; "Reap." See also Category:Clans